2-Methoxymethyl-1,4-benzenediamine (“MBB”) and physiologically compatible salts thereof are useful as primary intermediates in oxidative hair color. A current process for synthesizing MBB may be accomplished as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,451 (discussing steps 1 and 2 of the below-detailed process) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,923 (discussing steps 3-6 of the below-detailed process). Such a process is illustrated by the following reaction scheme:

As detailed in step 2 of the reaction scheme, it is inherent in the methodology that the intermediate product 6-nitro-4H-benzo[d][1,3]dioxine be exposed to sulfuric acid in order to form the methoxymethyl side chain in the molecule. However, exposure of 6-nitro-4H-benzo[d][1,3]dioxine to such acidic conditions also leads to the formation of 2-hydroxymethyl-4-nitrophenol, a precursor of an undesired by-product 2-hydroxymethyl-1,4-diaminobenzene (“Oxytol A”). The removal of 2-hydroxymethyl-4-nitrophenol through additional recrystallization steps leads to lower overall MBB yields and higher manufacturing costs when compared to other known processes, such as the one in the above-detailed reaction scheme. Accordingly, new methods of making MBB are of continued interest.